Blood Lust
by Rose-chan-chan
Summary: 3 Vampires, all former tennis players. 2 Human boys. And a rollercoaster relationship. The OT5 boys deserve Vampire love too, but if you love FujiRyo, AtoRyo, TezuRyo, or RyoSan then pop in for some fluff. Its long...but I think it's pretty good TBC
1. Full Moon

I have decided that Vampire Stories about me are adorable. I love being able to bite Syuusuke, seeing as any other physical injury would result in my (umm…lets call it mental torture, just to be nice) being able to cause Syuusuke pain (while giving him a hard on) in rather nice.

Unfortunately, some idiot decided that only vampire stories with Syuusuke and me, or more commonly Buchou and me (who makes for a really yummy vampire) are acceptable. Well, screw that!

Keigo's hot too! And Gen-chan has become part of me (even though I'd never admit in a relatively public area.) So I have decided to kidnap this author and force her to write a steaming, yaoi, lemony story with OT5 and vampires.

Oh, and I do not belong to her. She belongs to me. Now write!

-Lots of Love, Echizen Ryoma

* * *

Okay, now that we have observed the sadistic side of Ryoma, which he undoubtedly got from Syuusuke but I don't care because Syuusuke's so hot, let's get onto the story. Since Ryoma actually has a heart, and already said the disclaimer for me (which I never want to say because not owning PoT is just too sad) I can just skip straight to the story.

Have fun reading!

Oh, and a little side note, I was originally going to have all of these be separate chapters but I recently discovered that lots of short chapters doesn't work out because I barely ever get to just sit down and type. So from now on, I'll sit down and type a lot, just because I love you guys so much.

* * *

(Dusk)(Syuusuke POV)

Full moon tonight, that means it's hunting time. I can't remember the last time I had a full out hunt. I've decided that unless I want to be discovered really soon, it really is better to eat only when necessary. And preferably from people who either won't mind, notice, or be missed.

I turned towards the sky. The sun was still slightly out, but since those myths about sunlight purifying vampires are fake stories made up by pathetic humans who want to have some hope from avoiding death, I was able to walk outside quite fine.

Oops, angry already. I just get that way every time I think about the stupid humans who tortured my younger brother to prove their myths true. But he was careless, and got caught. I won't do that. I have to live, for the sake of every vampire out there. I'll feed and I'll get revenge…if only for the ones I love, even when I can see their graves even from here.

Ah yes, I'm cursed with amazing eyesight, and hearing, as well as other "super senses." Basically, it just means we have superhuman senses, which really doesn't mean anything, because even though humans believe they're at the top of the food chain, they're really only the most destructive predators on the food chain.

And that was only because they didn't have predators. Which is why vampires were born. Or at least that's what I think. I've been told it's wrong a million times, but no one has ever been able to give a good reason why.

My guardian angel, the night, has finally fallen into place. While it isn't true that sunlight purifies vampires, it still manages to soak up a portion of our powers, whereas the night actually contributes to our powers. Oh, and it's easier to transform in the night.

I checked my watch. Right about now, innocent humans would be walking off trains and getting pick-pocketed by petty thieves. And because as I have nothing against innocent humans, let's go have a bite of petty thief, now shall we?

* * *

(Late Dusk)(Ryoma POV)

Trains. I love trains. I love sitting in the last compartment until the very last stop. I like how there's so much noise, and yet none of it matters. I like how it's usually a crowded place, but it's suddenly empty.

I sat against the seat, preferring the floor to the seats someone decided to paint pink and purple. Now that I look more closely, the seats were originally green. Not the bright neon green that so many girls choose to paint their nails, but rather a deep, dark green. They should have left it like that, but then again seeing as the seats were spray painted, I doubt the stations had too much choice in the matter.

I propped my homework against the seat and started. It was easier working in the trains than it was at home. It was always too noisy at home, or not noisy enough, which usually meant trouble or at the least conspiracy. Ah yes, the troubles of living with an immature older brother and an even more immature father.

At least Mom and Nanako understand me a bit better than those two idiots. Baka Oyaji keeps asking why I don't bring home a nice girl. Ryoga finds it amusing to bother me whenever I actually start doing something, which is pretty rare, because it's impossible to concentrate when your older brother is "pounding" a girl next door.

I sit up. I hear something coming. It might be a person but I'm not entirely sure. Normally, people prefer using the more convenient compartments towards the front. And normally, people don't walk so quietly. But there's a lot of power in its step. I'm sure of it, it feels like a smash but it sounds like a drop shot.

Oh right, normal people aren't tennis freaks either. I looked anxiously at the door, wondering just who and what would be stepping onto the train. Wouldn't it be funny if it were just a cat or dog?

Instead, the most beautiful male I'd ever seen stepped onto the train, and literally glided to a seat rather close to mine. His eyes were closed, and a smile was plastered on his face, but the aura he gave off was…serene.

I could feel my cheeks flush gently, which prompted me to pull my hat down further. I stole glances at the male for the next few minutes, and I found yet another reason to love late night train rides.

After a few minutes of stealing glances at the mysterious boy, who still hadn't said anything since he stepped onto the train I began to notice some more things about him. He sat with one leg swung on the other and switched occasionally. His chestnut hair brushed over his half crescent eyes, but only enough so that should he ever chose to open his eyes the ends of his wouldn't manage to annoy him.

His fingers were long, and rather skinny, almost feminine, except that his nails seemed rather messy. But for some reason it didn't match with the rest of this boy. Dirty nails didn't match his mysterious, and somehow majestic presence. Well that was until I saw blood dripping down his arm.

* * *

(Early Nightfall)(Ryoma POV)

Throwing caution to the wind, I stepped up to the boy. He seemed shocked, but I wasn't sure since I didn't know him very well. But he did open his eyes. They were a gorgeous cerulean blue, and although his eyes were smaller than mine, I felt myself get lost in the rich hue of his eyes.

When I shook of the spell moments later, I looked him in the eyes and did what I was born to do: be blunt. "Echizen Ryoma. And I'm sure you've noticed, but your arm's bleeding."

I was sure I heard a chuckle, but it was so faint, I could have imagined it. He turned to me. "You're different, aren't you? Fuji Syuusuke. Nice to meet you." His smile spread, it was more genuine although it still had an essence of the red herring smile he wore when he stepped onto the train.

I pulled my bag over. Normally, I'm annoyed by the fact that the school thinks all athletes will get injured and must therefore carry an enormous 5450 piece First Aid Kit. Or at least it felt that big in the beginning. I'm used to the weight now, and I'm rather glad I have it with me right now.

I started dressing his arm, without Fuji permission of course. Even his closed eyes seemed amused, although still slightly questioning. "So do you usually have blood running down your arm, or am I just lucky today?" I could feel his chuckle, and he smiled at me, directly at me.

"You don't know what I am, do you?" Fuji stared into my eyes, with his closed eyes, as though I should be afraid. Actually, I'm pretty sure I was supposed to be afraid. But for some reason, I just wasn't. In fact this just felt right.

I stared back at him. An open challenge I was sure he would take. "Not at all, but does it really matter?" Fuji looked at me, half amused, half well…something. I couldn't put a finger on it quite yet.

"I'm a vampire. Or to put it more bluntly, 'I vant to suck your blood.'" He did a Dracula imitation, but I could see fangs. Real fangs. And they felt right. They looked right. It just fit together: the gorgeous male, the fangs, his hair, his eyes, and the look in his eyes. Ah…there we go. Fuji's eyes were half amused, and half hungry.

"I don't care." I felt as though I was probing into his soul. He pulled me closer to him. It was too close, as though he were about to bite me. I didn't move, and yet I wasn't afraid either.

"I could kill you." The words formed on his lips, and it just didn't fit.

I smiled, "You could but you won't." Fuji's look softened, knowing I was right about that much, at least. "I need to get off here. I'll see you tomorrow. I hope your arm heals by then." I walked off the train, while Fuji looked down at his arm, as though he didn't notice I had wrapped while he was threatening to kill me.

Maybe I'd see him tomorrow.

* * *

(Twilight)(Genichirou POV)

It was late. And I was hungry. Normally, I would have tracked it down by now, but this one was good. But still, I don't share this territory with anyone. I can't afford to make any mistakes, and I don't need to watch over some other guy and make sure he doesn't screw up either.

Where would another vampire go at this time of day? Or night…it doesn't matter a human's night is my day, and I have to kill this vampire before he endangers me. A human exited the train station to my left. I shouldn't east until after I've finished tracking, but I suppose I could make an exception.

Especially because this one smells so good, he's quite the looker too. So, a morning snack shouldn't hurt, right?

Argh. His scent was messing with my sense of smell. I could've sworn that I smelt another vampire here! And…there it is again. Heh…maybe I will be able to eat my snack after I eliminate my target after all.

Still, I didn't know which direction to go. I knew he was here, but where? I wish the kid's scent wasn't so good…it makes me want to eat right now. The kid turned a corner, his scent still blocking my senses, all of them. I turned to follow. Forget the target, I'll eat and eliminate my handicap, and then I'll get the target. I don't even need to kill the kid; I can just knock him out from blood loss.

Something raked my back. Nails, sharp nails, nails of a vampire for sure. I turned around, pushing the pain to the back of my mind. Sure enough, my target was right there. A bandage covered one of his arms, but somehow…it only contributed to his beauty.

Why the hell do I have to kill them all? The pain seared again, roaring even from the back of my mind. "Poison, eh? Not bad."

He stared at me, and opened his eyes. He turned serious… "I don't want to fight. I haven't been turned for as long as you have, but I still understand that you've marked this territory as your own."

I hissed at him, never a man of words, even before I was turned. He continued, "I won't cause trouble for you though, and even if someone does manage to turn me in, they won't get you. I'll tell them that I'm the only vampire in this area. They'll believe me, I tend to have a possessive streak. And I can tell I'm not the only one."

I snarled. "How can I trust you? You've been here for three days, and you've already managed to attack me."

He smiled at me. "Maybe that's why. I'm good. I'm very good." He turned to leave, but stopped and looked over his head. "Fuji Syuusuke. And the poison will leave after an hour. I didn't give you a lethal dose."

I was…impressed. "Sanada Genichirou," I replied. "I do have one question though." Fuji turned around to look at me. "Why did you stop me? You could have fought with me after the kid left."

He smiled again. It was a cruel smile, a smile that promised death. "I thought I told you, I have a possessive streak." Fuji turned to leave once again.

The brat smelled good, really good. I'll go grab a snack first though; this could take a while. And Fuji didn't smell too bad himself; His wound must still be bleeding.

I smirked, for the first time in a while. Fuji was right about one thing; he wasn't the only one with a possessive streak.

* * *

(Midnight)(Tezuka POV)

I turned off the lights. I needed to get some sleep, or I would arrive at the courts later than Oishi tomorrow. And Ryoma asked for an early morning match too, even though I didn't figure him for a morning person.

A knocking sound hit my window. And I'm sure it was the window, I've had enough training for that much. I opened the window and looked down. I smiled, rather glad it was too dark to make out expressions. I was pretty sure Ryoma wasn't a late night wanderer either. Guess I'm still learning, eh?

I snuck out of the house, something I had been doing more frequently ever since I had agreed to play more matches with Ryoma. It had been my present to him, for worrying him throughout middle school about my arm. And now that it was healed…well let's just say any day now, Ryoma was about to break it with one of his smashes.

As I followed Ryoma, or rather was dragged by Ryoma, I wondered when Echizen had become Ryoma. Was it when he ran into my hospital room, telling me he'd never forgive me if I didn't heal in time for Nationals? Or when I graduated and he stole my second button, saying it was "for good luck." (A/N: In Japanese culture you give the second button from your blazer to your lover/the person that means the most to you. Or something along those lines, correct me if I'm wrong!)

"Nee, Buchou." I looked at Ryoma. "I finished the Tezuka Zone. If you want it back you're going to have to steal it from me!" I smiled, hoping the streetlights weren't bright enough to illuminate my facial expressions. It had become his new hobby, perfecting the moves of others when he didn't have the inspiration to create his own new ones.

"Is that a challenge?" I asked, teasingly. Ryoma returned with a bright smile, and an English word I didn't understand. I guess it was slang…that would probably explain why I never ran into it during my studies. And Ryoma probably knew it too.

He smiled at me, yet again, brightening the area around us. "You betcha, means something along the lines of "of course" except as you probably guessed, it's slang." His eyes teased me, saying "And I only said it because I knew you wouldn't understand."

Ryoma bounced off onto the courts, then turned around to wave his racket unprofessionally at me. "Well," he yelled, "do you want your move back or not?" I remember saying something about being more quiet in the middle of the night, before reaching for my racket and playing tennis with Ryoma at an ungodly hour.

But I'd never call him Ryoma. Whenever I spoke to him, he always became Echizen again. I feel as though I'm trying to hide it from him…but that wouldn't work, because Ryoma can pick out the things that someone wants to hide better than the things someone is just thinking normally.

But was our relationship normal? I glanced at Ryoma again, before leaving him at his doorsteps, with the promise of playing again tomorrow morning. Yes, before school, at yet another ungodly hour. As he reached for a tree branch jumping into the tree, with his racket bag swung over his shoulder, I wondered…if I wanted this relationship to be normal.

* * *

(Dawn)(Syuusuke POV)

The boy could move well, I thought, as he climbed up to his window. I hopped up behind him. Silently, but quickly, I almost reached the top before he did. He popped back into his room, forgetting to close the window behind him, instead choosing to open his bag to reveal a tennis racket.

Right, Echizen Ryoma had been playing tennis with that other male. The one who had stared at Ryoma with lust in his eyes, and love in his mind. He was pretty, no doubt a bishounen, but still Ryoma was mine alone…for now. Maybe, someday I'll share. My mind flashed back to the vampire who'd nearly caught me before.

Sanada had been after Ryoma too. I could see that much in his eyes, although he didn't give off too many emotions. It was like the stoic man Ryoma had been with early. But that male…gave off a wave of emotions when he saw Ryoma. I didn't like it…but then again, they hadn't been bad catches themselves.

They always said vampirism made you crazy; they called us insane. Maybe they were just excuses, or maybe it was the truth. It would make sense; my senses could feel the lust in the air even after the teenagers had left the area. Hormonal overdose in your body is bad enough, especially since I was turned as a teenager. But to literally be able to feel the hormones around you was overwhelming.

Well, I couldn't really feel it. But I could read minds, and I could smell it. And, having extraordinary senses, as a human hadn't brought down the evolution I would undergo during the change. I was a tensai to begin with, and a tennis player too; and now, I was a tensai vampire, with the ability to kill. And he wasn't scared of me…

My eyes closed and I propped myself against his windowsill. "Boo."

Ryoma's eyes got bigger, allowing his innocence to seep out of his catlike eyes. "What are you doing here?" He asked me, not in a frightened manner like anyone else would have. "Are you alright? Is your arm okay?" Of course, concerned for the vampire.

Ryoma…really was different from all the others. Different from the kids who kicked Yuuta when he was young, saying it was sinful to want to be a vampire when you grew up. Different from the guys who sold him to a vampire hunter, saying Yuuta was a vampire-to-be, as though it would justify his death.

His hand touched my face. Ryoma looked at me, and bluntly said, "You're crying." That was it, no pity at all. In fact, there was barely any emotion in his voice. I loved it. I absolutely loved it.

He stared at me curiously. "Do I really need to invite you in, or is that another lie?" I laughed at that. Not a chuckle, a full-blown laugh, like I used to be able to do. Like I used to fake so that others couldn't tell what was going on. Except this was real.

"No, this one's the truth, Ryoma-kun. We decided to respect the innocent and intelligent humans." His expression changed when I called him by his first name, but I couldn't quite finger what it was. But when I finished my statement, Ryoma was laughing, the previous emotion gone, whatever it was.

"So you only kill the people stupid enough to invite you in?" I laughed at that one. He surprised me a lot. He was blunt, he didn't pity you for your past, and…he was different. Ryoma glanced at me, still leaning on his windowsill. "Would I be stupid if I invited you in right now?"

I laughed. "Of course not, Ryoma. You amuse too much for me to kill you." There were other reasons too, of course, but Ryoma seemed too innocent to spoil…at least for another couple of weeks or so.

Ryoma smirked. "Then come in, Fuji." His eyes glanced into mine, telling a different story than his smirk. He sighed, "Do you know how long it's been since someone called me Ryoma? I'm still trying to get used to the whole last name thing."

I giggled, surprising myself once again. "Would it help to call me Syuusuke?" I searched his eyes for emotion, but the only thing I could find was a twinge of confusion. I hope I didn't scare the poor boy.

"Syuusuke…nope. Too weird. Maybe some other time, like after I've known you for more than what… two hours?" Ryoma glanced over at his cat. "Yup, just about two hours since I saw you on the train."

"You can tell the time…by looking at your cat…" I wasn't sure what emotion was smothering my voice, but it felt as though my words were covered with surprise. Either that, or they were dripping in sarcasm. For some reason, I actually hoped it was the former.

"Yup. He started waking up, which means he's ready to pounce on me so that I actually crawl out of bed and get ready for stupid school. On the plus side, I haven't been late for a game with Buchou since Karupin started doing that." Ryoma bent down and picked Karupin up, hugging her (A/N: Not sure about Karupin's gender. If she isn't female…well some please tell me, because I'll probably continue referring to Karupin as her until then.)

Ryoma put Karupin in my arms, smiling. "If she doesn't scratch you, it means she likes you." I spent the next hour playing with an adorable human kid, and his cat. Maybe this is what humans call happiness; maybe this is the thing that distinguishes crazy vampires, and vampires that hunt to eat rather than kill. Maybe…just maybe, I still might have a chance, at this thing called happiness.

* * *

(Twilight)(Keigo POV)

It was late, and I was tired. Being rich for an eternity may sound nice, but it's a lot of work. Ever since Father decided I should start helping out with the company, even though I didn't show signs of vampirism until eighteen, I'd been working until sunrise, and sleeping through the day.

My biological clock was based on how much paperwork was due, and the deadlines I was given. If I was lucky I would work the entire night, and 6 hours in the day. I hated working in the day. It wasn't the sunlight that bothered me; it was the stares I got from people as I left around noon.

They would all think that I was a slacking rich kid, who popped by to ask his dad for cash. And it annoyed me to no end that the same people thinking these thoughts barely worked the minimum hours necessary to qualify for pay. I don't understand why they weren't all fired, and replaced with more of our kind.

It doesn't bother me that I need blood to live. Even humans need blood to live, except they don't need to drink it almost daily in order to sustain their blood lust. I've learned that the hard way. Father had to erase the memories of six humans, and take three of them to the hospital for blood transfusions.

But that was when I was a newborn. I'm older now, and I'm tired of living like an old vampire. Granted the old vampires have quite a reputation among humans and vampires alike, I wanted the childhood I was never given.

I clocked out. I didn't plan on coming back tonight either. I'd tell them I was investigating a feral vampire, or some other bogus story like that. Father will know I'm just trying to ditch work, but he'll cover for me. He always did tell me to take it easy…said it would cause early wrinkles.

I looked into the elevator door, the reflection that shone back revealed that either I worked great under stress or my vampire blood is effective at holding wrinkles at bay. Yes, I have a reflection; all vampires have reflections. It annoyed me how humans thought they were so great, that no one could defeat them.

I reached a park. It was still rather dark out, and yet I heard the sound of tennis balls. Tennis, that's what I used to play, before I was called out of day school and told that I could either attend a vampire-constructed school, or work in the office. I choose the office, but only because newborn vampires, like those I would have to study with, were arrogant jerks.

It's hard work being a narcissist. I should know. And I didn't feel like further inflating my ego around newborn vampires that are nowhere near my level. I remember what it was like…except even as I newborn people were always telling me how amazing I was. The truth is, the more talented a human/unawake vampire is, the stronger the newborn that will result from the change will be.

I turned towards the courts. I didn't care that humans could be watching. I just wanted to play my heart out, like old times. I didn't stretch; I just grabbed a random racket and hit a ball as hard as possible. It went into the court. A male voice behind called out.

"That's not too bad…for a beginner." He smirked, a slightly arrogant smirk, and yet more playful than anything else. "But I doubt you're a beginner, ne?"

A taller male behind him nodded. "The racket grip alone gives it away. How long have you played?" I smirked; at the very least I could get a good game if they could even make out my grip style in this dark.

"Long enough to play against you." I stared into the eyes of the younger one. Somehow I felt as though he would be less likely to turn down a challenge than the taller boy would. And it didn't hurt that he smelled, and even looked, really yummy. In fact both males looked rather yummy.

Of course, as I would later learn, when dealing with this boy, things would never turn out the way you expect them to. A voice called out from behind the trees. "Saa, then why don't we play doubles?"

The younger boy showed a small hint of surprise, but his lips smiled. "So you play too, Fuji? You could have told me earlier. But that would have been too easy, hmm?" The taller man looked slightly lost, but only if you stared into his eyes. He concealed his emotions too well.

"Then Buchou and I will play you guys." The Fuji guy smiled. There was something strange about…vampire. He was a vampire. I couldn't smell him because the boy's scent was too strong, too intoxicating.

Fuji smiled. "Demo, Ryoma that wouldn't be fair. He's one too…"

* * *

Was it really too long? I hope it wasn't, but I have almost 5000 words already, and it'll only get longer. Tell me if you do or don't like. Or if you aren't a reviewing type of person, I check my email (occasionally) so feel free to send me messages!

For those of you who read my other stories, sorry I haven't updated but no matter how much or how long I write, I never get anywhere. As soon as I decide where and how the story should go, I'll update.

I love you guys, just for reading, because I had lots of fun writing this and I hope you had fun reading it too.


	2. Waning Gibbous Moon

Vampires aren't real? I could definitely testify against that! Vampires are out there, and they aren't just pretty, they're gorgeous. There used to be a saying, that all hot guys were dead, taken, or gay (Yay for me! More yummy eye candy for me). Now I can tell you that it's only 75% true.

All the hot guys are dead, taken, gay, or bloodsuckers.

But then again vampires are technically dead so whatever. Either way, they're yummy. Especially when said vampire has sadistic tendencies and drags you away to bed each night (or day, whichever he prefers. And it also depends on whether said vampire is horny or not) in pink fuzzy handcuffs.

Or in other cases, purple fuzzy handcuffs. And the worst yet, leopard print handcuffs. But Keigo's hot so I'll deal with leopard print. And the purple handcuffs? Who knew Buchou had a thing for lavender…

Anyways, I know you guys are dying to know when I get bitten and turn into a vampire, because we all know it wouldn't be any fun unless I get to run with the big dogs too. So I'll just shut up and let my pet write.

Ah yes, my pet belongs to me. And sometimes Syuusuke takes her out for a walk and kitty treats, but only if she's been a good girl. So as you can see, she does not own me. Because I am not, under any circumstances, going to fall for those neko eyes. Not at all…(sneaks Rose a kitten treat)

-Lots of Love, Ryoma Echizen

* * *

Wah! I love you guys for reviewing! And I love you guys for reading. And I love Ryoma for saying the disclaimer because we all know that not owning any of the hot guys in PoT is just too sad.

And now that we now for sure that hot ukes like Ryoma like cats, lets all go out and get us a kitty. And yes, Syuusuke knows how to walk a cat, and he's very good at telling what kind of a treat a kitty's in for.

Anyways, just because I'm different, none of my reviewers get cookies. Instead everyone gets a vampire bite! Yummy… Oh and please leave the name of the vampire whose bite you would like to receive! Or if you'd rather have a cookie.

Still, I love everyone, regardless of whether or not you review. Mainly because Ryoma said I have to be nice or he'll sick Kunimitsu on me. A very hot, and sweaty Kunimitsu. And he'll tie me to a chair…and he'll leave. And take Kunimitsu with him. Boo. Wah! I want Kuni!

But we already knew about Ryoma's sadistic tendencies. So I'll shut up and write for you.

-Lots of Love, Rose-chan. (which I might change my pen name to later)

* * *

Waning Gibbous Moon

(Late Twilight, Early Sunrise)(Kunimitsu POV)

I didn't know who they were. But if Ryoma trusted them, or at the least knew them, I'd be fine with it. Except for the rather pretty brunette.

Not because I wanted to steal him away for myself, which did contribute to the matter but nevertheless, because he was all over Ryoma. And I couldn't do anything about it. Because between the hot guy who just challenged Seigaku's Buchou to a tennis match, and the pretty brunette who was all over a sweaty, tired, panting, but still adorable and very sexy Ryoma, I had a hard on.

And I was confused to top it off.

And of course there was the rich guy who played tennis. Yes, I could tell he was rich even in the dark. Something about playing tennis with Ryoma too many times at ungodly hours of the night, oh and the fact that the kid's racket was pure gold helped too. But still he was hot and he'd just challenged me to a match.

Anyways, they were all hot, and I wanted to drag MY Ryoma out of here before anyone… hurt him. But of course, I couldn't say no to Ryoma puppy dog look with neko eyes. And believe it or not, they're even more adorable than normal puppy dog eyes. Just another thing I hate about being able to see in the dark.

Wonder if any of the other guys here can see Ryoma's expression right now. Well, nobody seems to drooling quite yet, so I'm betting that they either can't see his sexy and yet undeniably cute expression, or they're really good at hiding their expressions.

Except the brunette has a smile that's rather annoying me right now.

"Then Buchou and I will play you guys." The Fuji guy smiled. There was something strange about…vampire. He was a vampire. I couldn't smell him because the boy's scent was too strong, too intoxicating.

The Fuji guy smiled. "Demo, Ryoma that wouldn't be fair. He's one too…"

Ryoma looked at "Fuji" and smiled. "That's alright. I mean Buchou and I can play even better than you guys!" He stuck his tongue out in a rare moment of extreme immaturity. Which, I won't lie, I absolutely adored. But, Ryoma doesn't let his defenses sown for just anyone.

I glanced over at "Fuji." Just who are you?

"Nee, Kuni-kun," Ryoma bopped me on the head with his racket. Strange, seeing as he is a foot shorter than me. But of course, you never question Echizen Ryoma. Because then you get terrible grades in science and you have to explain just why you don't think the law of gravity exists.

But that was just a minor downside to spending hours on end with Ryoma Echizen. And frankly, I wouldn't give it up for the world.

"Nani?" I replied. More slowly than normally, but that was because me train of thought was being disrupted by a certain brunette dangling off of my Ryoma. He was only a few inches taller than Echizen, so he was constantly using my Ryoma as an armrest. Someday I was going to kill him, I swear.

"Are we going to play tennis or what?" Ryoma gave me the killer smile. Just as I was about to agree, the very hot guy who spends way too much cash on his haircuts grabbed one of Ryoma's arms and walked over to the other side. Dragging my Ryoma with him.

* * *

(Early Sunrise)(Atobe Keigo)

Very cute. But I wasn't sure how much more cuteness I could take before I decided to just drink this brat dry. And he smells really good too. It's an intoxicating scent. So much that I didn't realize the idiot who just walked out was a vampire too.

Until that very hot idiot literally gave himself away. But that's his problem, and not mine. If he gets captured, I'll just have him executed if he tries to talk. But…the Fuji guy, looks like he'd taste pretty good.

Actually, they all look delicious. And the one I'm dragging smells delicious too. I smirked at him. "So, you ready to beat some shit at tennis?"

The brat laughed. "Sounds fun. I'll try to leave a couple balls for you." The kid walked up to the net, before pausing briefly and turning around to stick his tongue out at me. I laughed at that one. The kid has some guts.

"Ore-sama likes your style," I called out. "A nice change of scenery from the old office guys I usually work with." Mhhmmm, old office guys didn't have such nice asses either. But that's to be expected.

"Right. Sucks to be what, three hundred years old?"

If this was an anime show, I would have one of those red anger veins popping out of my head right about now. "Ore-sama will have you know that Ore-sama is only 67 years old!" I covered my mouth with both hands, one over the other. Wasn't supposed to tell him that.

But of course, he didn't care at all. Another brownie point. The little brat just walked off smirking, in his very adorable way that says "I'm better than you" even though he's only five feet tall. Hmmm… I call dibs.

"The names Ryoma," he stated bluntly, still smirking in that oh-so-sexy way of his. He has a yummy voice too, not too deep, with a cute flare to it. And to finish it off, he gave me the look…the one he gives you when you have something he wants. And then he laughed and walked up to the net, like nothing had happened.

I got into position for one of my amazing serves. "Atobe Keigo," I said, in my magnificent voice. I looked around momentarily, to see the reactions of my opponents, before smacking the ball into their court.

Surprisingly enough, no one was fazed that they were playing tennis with a big shot executive. In fact, Ryoma and the hot guy he brought with him looked as they couldn't care less. And the vampire, he was just standing there looking sexy.

I loved it.

* * *

(Sunrise)(Syuusuke POV)

Ah, early sunrise. The beginning of our powers being drained away. How wonderful. And if you didn't realize that all of that was sarcasm, let me make it clear for you, the sun sucks. Even more than I do. But then again, I really don't drink much anymore. But I bet this Atobe is probably going to get rather thirsty quite soon.

Which is why I want him away from Ryoma. Yes, I know of Atobe Keigo, every vampire knows of Atobe Keigo. He's a big shot executive, who screwed up when trying to control his bloodlust but most of society (the vampire society at any rate, the humans don't remember a thing about it) forgave him, because he's just "so amazing."

But he is pretty hot.

Either way, he's not touching my Ryoma. I snuck a glance over at my object of desire. He was smirking in his rather sexy way, with his own flare of total cuteness to it of course. And with the sunrise aurora boucing off of him, he looked positively amazing.

I guess the freaking sun isn't all shit after all.

But anyways, on to our tennis match. I used to play tennis. I was amazing, in everything; they called me a tensai, a prodigy. And then I disappeared, got bitten, went through the change, came back to find my little brother only to see that he'd been tortured for wanting to become like me.

Yeah, I know, sob story of the year. But one things for sure, I can still kick ass at tennis. Because when all else fails, when all else goes wrong, I just grab a racket and smash a few tennis balls into the wall. No matter what species I was at the time, making a few hundred marks in a wall always made me feel better.

I stared at Atobe. He was a wall between me and Ryo-baby, and I'd have to smash a few hundred tennis balls at him. Sorry, Ryo-baby, but I'll play with you next time around.

I stepped up to the baseline, only to find Ryoma's other lover boy already standing there. He looked at me in a elegant, beautiful way that could only be matched by Ryoma. Then he gracefully extended his hand out to me, offering me the ball and thus the right to serve.

Against my better judgment, I declined his offer, suddenly curious as to how this man would play. I noticed that he looked not at his opponents, but rather Ryoma alone. Apparently, the boy was either so obsessed with my Ryoma he couldn't realize there were other people in the world or he didn't acknowledge Atobe Keigo as a worthy opponent.

However, I couldn't really blame the kid if it was the former. Then again, I can't blame him for the latter either. Gods, I'm mean.

Ryoma stepped up to the net, his racket resting against his leg as a sign that he wasn't going to sneak an attack on us, or getting ready to return the serve. He smiled at us, another genuine smile that seemed more beautiful in dim sunrise lights.

"Echizen Ryoma," he stated, although all of us knew already. But it was obviously his cue for the rest of us to introduce ourselves, in a non-pompous manner this time.

Atobe took full advantage oh his marvelous view of Ryoma, while the other male behind me began speaking. "Tezuka Kunimitsu, dozo yoroshiki."

Oh great, he was one of the good boys. Still, it didn't sway my decision that Ryoma did indeed have some rather gorgeous friends. And his friends better hope that they stay just friends if they want to live to see another night.

Oops, getting sadistic again. Normally I don't do that unless someone I care about is actually threatened or hurt, but with Ryoma, it's a whole new story, huh? Well, it would make sense, seeing as Ryoma is rather special, perhaps even more so than I am, even with all my vampires abilities.

I wonder what Ryoma would be like after the change…

No bad Syuusuke. I can't change him just because I want to see how freaking sexy he'll look after the change. Mainly because the change is freaking painful, but also because he looks crazy sexy right now, and I really don't want to know how freaking sexy he'll look after the change. Well, I want to know, but…you get the point.

Anyways, lets see how lover boy serves. And how well the "legendary" Atobe Keigo returns. Oh, that was sarcasm in case you didn't notice. The Atobe family is the one of the aristocratic elites of the vampire society, aka the biggest prat you could ever think of.

Ah well, I'll have fun with this.

"Fuji Syuusuke. It was nice meeting you."

* * *

(Late Sunrise)(Keigo POV)

Shit. The sun's about to come out and I hate having my powers weakened. That Tezuka kid better hurry up and serve. I want to be able to hit at least one amazing return today. And what was with the cocky "Fuji Syuusuke" just now? It's as though…oh wait.

Fuji knows that my powers are going to start draining any second now because his powers are draining too! I will choke that kid to death and promptly kill him. And of course, just as I was about to jump over the net and kill the freaking bastard, Tezuka serves.

It was a normal serve, for the most part. Except for the fact that Tezuka made sure to hit it so that Ryoma couldn't get to it. I returned it swiftly, and beautifully, just like all my other returns.

And who returned it other than the damn cocky Fuji Syuusuke? Well no one, because Fuji already jumped a couple feet into the air and smashed down my regular return. Which normal humans aren't supposed to be able to do, but then again even Ryoma and Tezuka aren't exactly normal.

They're more like very good tennis players that just so happen to have amazing asses. And Fuji is a good tennis player, who just so happens to be a vampire, and who just so happens to have above mentioned sort of ass. Yum.

The best part was, Tezuka and Ryoma weren't even fazed by it. Rather, Ryoma returned Fuji's smash directly, and Tezuka returned that with a curved shot as though he were expecting Ryoma to return the smash directly. Damn, I've got to get in there.

After a couple more beautiful shots, a couple of tricks, and a whole lot of staring at other peoples asses (on all of our parts, not just mine! I swear I can feels holes through my butt.) the score was still at a mere 40-30 with Ryoma and I winning. Oh yeah, we decided to make it a one game thing after the first point alone took fifteen minutes. Grrrr.

And the sun, is just starting to get annoying. Sarcasm intended.

Finally, Tezuka got up to the net, leaving the baseline completely empty. But he wasn't paying attention to that. It looked as though he didn't even care about that. He just kept staring at Ryoma, my Ryoma. He returned the ball with an elegant flare, not caring where it went. But the ball still went over the net, and it went towards the edges of the court.

Ryoma didn't even try for it. Or at least it seemed that way until the ball started curving. "Mada Mada Buchou, I'm not falling for that one again," Ryoma said, smirking slightly.

The wind blew gently, and for a moment I thought I heard it whisper, "You already did."

* * *

I'm sorry! I'm sorry! It's late, it's short, and it's 2 am in the morning. I had competition…poop.

Anyways, review if you liked. Review if you didn't like. Review if you hated that I was slow, because that's the only reason I'm posting this (unfinished) chapter. And review just because you love me. Please?

Anyways, don't forget to leave the name of the vampire whose bit you'd like to receive. If you want a vampire bite instead of a cookie of course. Hmm, vampire bite…or cookie. Vampire bite, or cookie.

I love you guys! Please review (again!)


	3. Last Quarter Moon

Geez, people…and I thought I was impatient…. You sounds like Keigo three seconds before orgasm. Not that I don't like that sound or anything, but Atobe bitches enough as it is. But then again, I was kind of killing people to make sure my pet finally started writing this chapter. Because I didn't get enough action in last chapter.

So just because I apparently "care" so much, why don't you guys tell me if you want me to whip my pet into writing stories at a faster pace. Not necessarily posting faster, but at least moving the plot along faster. If there even is a plot…

Either way, I'm having fun with this. Especially since Syuusuke so damn sexy when he's being overprotective. Hell yeah, it's annoying, but he looks just so damn yum. Drat.

* * *

Last Quarter Moon

(Morning, Godly Hours)(Kunimitsu POV)

I momentarily forgot that other people were on the field as I served. Because, of course, Ryoma is just that amazing. As he returned my funky reverse Tezuka zone shot the other players moved, as though calling out desperately for Ryoma to hit the ball towards them. Atobe Keigo moved behind Ryoma, probably to get a better view of the gorgeous Echizen Ryoma's backside. Which is also gorgeous.

The next two beats were like music on ice. An elegant return on Ryoma's behalf, followed by Fuji almost dancing towards the ball. As he returned the ball, he whispered something, to everyone, and to just me, at the same time.

"Do you remember me?"

It was just one sentence, but even after the game ended (Ryoma beat us with an unexpected drop shot) I couldn't stop thinking about that one whispered sentence. Nothing else mattered, just that one sentence that I could barely hear.

I glanced at Ryoma, and then at Atobe, only to find that they were locked in the same phase of deep thought that I was. Unsure of whether to be afraid, relieved, or some other feeling, I kept my face locked in it's stoic form.

"Nee, Buchou." Gentle, melodic voice. And the Buchou? It has to be Ryoma.

But when I turned around, I found a smiling Fuji Syuusuke. "Do you remember me?" The image gently faded, only to replaced with Ryoma's image.

"Buchou! Buchou! Get up! Daijoubu Buchou? (Are you alright)" A worried Ryoma looked at me. The pained, worried expression was quickly replaced with an open, happy smile once I managed to get into a sitting position. "Buchou!"

I felt the wind being knocked out of me as Ryoma gave me…a gigantic hug? "Now I'm worried about you, Ryoma!" I almost laughed, but caught myself and settled for a chuckle instead.

"Baka Buchou!" He smiled, and it was as though the sun had come out early.

"The sun came out hours ago, Mitsu-chan," he said. Yes, he… mind reader…

"Do you remember me? Do you remember me? Do you remember… Do you remember…" No…must wake up. Must return to reality.

"Do you remember me?"

"No!" I screamed. Ryoma backed away.

"Daijoubu?" He said. It was soft, scared. And it hurt so much to know that I was the one who caused it. Well, actually I can't take all the blame, seeing as it's Fuji's fault I'm spacing out to begin with.

"Daijoubu, Echizen." My voice came out harsh and cold, a clear indication that something was definitely not okay, and Ryoma's worried countenance only further proved that my stoic mask, could no longer be used as a mask.

"I'm just spacing out," I sighed, surprised I was even admitting that much to him. But Ryoma seemed a lot less worried.

"That can be fixed, right Buchou?" Now insert a happy smile, an innocent smile, and add puppy dog eyes, bingo. That's Ryoma right now.

"Yeah, everything will be fine. I just let my guard down, that's all."

Laughter. Lots of it. "Buchou really doesn't change, does he?"

"Honto ni baka," I said, following up my statement with a playful punch on the shoulder. Which no one else would ever know about on charge of death.

"Oi! Brat! Are you that tired from playing tennis that you have to sit on the ground and talk to your coach about how badly you failed?"

Atobe Keigo of course. That rich kid was really going to be the death of me. I really didn't know what I was going to do to him…for ruining my moment with Ryoma!

"Oh dear, now Mitsu-chan looks like an angry fangirl. Very scary, Mitsu-chan. Very very scary." Fuji Syuusuke…

Breathe. Count backwards from 10.

"Mitsu-chan?" Ryoma's very cute voice called out. "Can I call you Mitsu-chan too?" The laughter that erupted signaled Fuji and Atobe's amusement at Ryoma's question. I avoided eye contact with Ryoma, for no reason but to avoid his puppy eyes.

"Outside of practice." I said, brushing invisible dust off my clothes, and heading home.

* * *

("I need a coffee" hour)(Syuusuke POV)

Hmmm, Ryo-baby's going left. And Mitsu-chan's going right. Who do I annoy now? As adorable as Ryo-baby is, Mitsu-chan seemed rather fazed by my earlier words. He really shouldn't be bothered by them.

"My name's Fuji Syuusuke. What's yours?"

"Tezuka."

"Tezuka? No last name?"

"Tezuka is my last name."

"Then what's your first name?"

"Kunimitsu."

And of course I had to crash into a pole now. Kunimitsu. At least this explains why he's currently so confused about the whole 'Do you remember me' thing. I wouldn't have done it if I had this chunk of memories with me two hours ago.

Oh yeah, the change removes almost all your memories. Or at least it did for me. It leaves your most precious memory, and to me that was the memory of my little brother. But they took all the rest of my memories.

Best part is, you get them back yearly. Like a birthday present. Except, until then, you just have to live life without any memories. Until then, you have to feed without knowing who's who. And when you don't have anyone to hold your hand, the change isn't fun at all.

I sighed. I really should apologize to Mitsu-chan. Maybe just erase his memory of that incident. Maybe just erase his memory of me completely. After all, that's what I did the first time. Yeah, life's a bitch.

"Syuusuke!" Syuusuke…my first name. But Yuuta's been the only one to call me that…

"Oi, Syuusuke!" Ryoma pulled me along the sidewalk. "At this rate, it won't be my fault if you get killed." I was still a little dazed. Ya, I got yet another injection of the memory potion, and looks like Mitsu-chan was more than just another person.

It would be more like another Ryoma. Only not as snarky and cute and lovable. Tezuka must have been my former human lover.

Yup, another "oh crap!" to add to the list. I think that ups my "fucked factor" about 6 out of 10. Which is bad because I added the last 9 "fucked factors" because I was bored.

Not good at all.

"Ne, Ryo-baby," I said, softly, as though I were about to apologize for something. Then again, I really should apologize to Mitsu-chan…

"Nani?" The hyper reply was. "Oh wait, hold on a second. I'm going to school after this, so I have to tone down my cute factor." I looked at him strangely, and he laughed. "Buchou made me promise never to go to school looking all bubbly and happy. I think that would just freak out the majority of the school. Meaning everyone except Buchou." He laughed.

"Ah, gomen! I interrupted you! What were you going to say?" He gave me an adorable, 'I'm sorry' look.

"It's fine," I said. "Demo…" I held the word as long as possible, and then I let the word dangle in the air, an unspoken question. "If you did something bad, would you run after the person and tell that person all about it if they didn't remember a thing about it?"

Momentarily, Ryoma gave me an 'I'm not sure. Let me think about that face' before finally smiling and replying, "I guess that would depend on who it was. If it was my baka Oyaji, then forgive and forget works just fine."

I paused. "And if it was someone like Mitsu-chan?" My voice was no longer sweet, or dripping with honey. Ryoma knew I was totally serious. And that was bad.

"Well," he sighed. "With Mitsu-chan, he'll remember eventually. It's probably better if you just tell him about before he remembers. Apologize before he has a chance to yell at you. Always works with Mitsu-buchou!" Ryoma smiled again. "So don't worry about, okay?"

He knew I had been worried over that? I looked into Ryo-baby's smiling eyes.

"Che." I said. "Little brat, you know more than you let on, hmm?"

"Hai!" he bounced into the air, jumping and skipping and acting extremely different than he did when he was alone or with school friends.

"I've gotta go to school now. You should go bother Mitsu-buchou." He smiled. "Good luck!" He ran off towards his school.

I saw Mitsu-chan walk into the school too.

Today was going to be a very long day.

* * *

(Midday, "lets ditch school" hour) (Ryoma POV)

I ditched school today. It was the only thing I could do. Syuusuke and Mitsu-buchou needed their privacy and how better to give that to them than to disappear?

I climbed onto the train. Ah good old times, meeting Syuusuke, shopping trips with Buchou…so why did I feel so sad right now?

I couldn't help but hate myself. Syuusuke and Buchou were meant for each other, they used to be together…didn't they? It was the only logical explanation. And this explanation didn't have enough room for a third wheel.

I rode that train until the end of the loop, where I was forced off the train due to technical problems. Retards. Where should a sulking boy run off to now?

I looked up, giant billboards filled the streets. Ah yes, the last stop was always this crazy busy part of Tokyo. I turned around and around, like a little kid here for the first time. Of course I'd been here before, but it was the first time I'd come here alone.

And when I came with Buchou, I couldn't exactly keep my eyes off of him.

I turned around, and around, and I fell. Oops, I should know better than to make myself dizzy. A pale, perfect hand reached out to me. "Careful, Brat. If you hurt yourself I'd have to explain it to your darling Buchou."

"Keigo!" I smiled. "Monkey King!" I grinned like a lunatic. "Kei-kei-kun!" I was in hysterics. Surprising how giving Keigo nicknames can make me feel better. Actually, just being with Keigo makes me feel better. "Which do you want me to call you?"

"I can't figure out which nickname is less obnoxious so let's just go with Keigo," he pulled me up, grinning almost as much as I was. "Ditching school?"

"Yup, Kei-kei-kun," making sure to use one of the obnoxious nicknames.

He made a sour face. "Please don't. It sounds like you've given me a pet name. That would be somewhat disturbing."

I laughed. "That it would. But it would also be extremely amusing. You're my pet now, Kei-kei!"

He laughed. "we'll seeing as we're both playing hooky, wanna climb up to a roof?" I smiled. Another rooftop person, oh joy! I nodded furiously, making Keigo chuckle at my childish tactics.

"Come on," he took my hand in his. It was…nice. His hand was soft, warm, and…why am I thinking this? A few minutes ago I was sad that my Buchou and Syuusuke had something with each other…and now I was with an equally gorgeous Keigo?

Then again…this isn't too bad either.

As we reached the roof of a seven-story building, I decided that I would just let life flow from here on out. I mean, all of these guys were totally hot, so what happens from here happens, right?

Even if I just realized I had a total crush on Syuusuke. And the hots for my Buchou… And that I'm falling asleep against Keigo. And I really shouldn't be with any of them. But I'm falling in love with all of them.

Finally, sleep claimed me, and I decided to go with the flow once again.

* * *

(Stalker Hour)(Genichirou POV)

It was the well known Atobe, with my delicious little treat. I wanted them. Which was so wrong, because Atobe was a vampire and I'm not allowed to want my food. But damn did I want these guys.

I calmed down. No need to be crazy every second of every day. Even if my blood is raging with lust and I want to drink these kids dry. These gorgeous, gorgeous kids.

I motioned to a girl who had been staring at me for a while. Damn my thirst. I pulled her into an alleyway and I drank, thinking about those two the whole time. The beautiful silver-purple hair. His perfect features, his almost edible lips. And the delicious boy, with a perfect pout, and the most appealing blood I've smelt in a while.

I bit into her neck again, while she moaned in ecstasy. She addicted to our drinks, hmmm? No matter, I just needed to grab a drink, erase her memories, and I'd be fine.

I drank, long and deep, thinking only of those two boys, sleeping there in the shade of a large billboard. A calm, serene smile on each boys face. And the beautiful Atobe boy. I guess you could say I've had a thing for him for a while.

He's been featured in every magazine…that I most definitely did not buy. He looks amazing in everything and nothing. And, he helped me when I first changed. He taught me how to manipulate memories. And he was on of my first memories.

I put the girl down, wiped her slate clean, and ran off in their direction.

I figured Atobe would be awake now. He didn't sleep much, last he told me. And it'd been a while since we talked. I'm not even sure if he remembers me.

But hey, for these guys, anything's worth a shot hmm? Thank god I drank something before meeting the kid this time.

* * *

(Afternoon, Naptime)(Keigo POV)

Nice nap. Slept for a full thirty minutes, a new record for this year. Spent the rest of the hour staring at a face almost as gorgeous as mine, and thinking about just why he was here today. Probably something to do with his Buchou.

That Buchou of his is so damn lucky, has this kid wrapped around his little finger, and he can't learn to treat him right. I hate guys like that, taking what they have for granted. Not money, money is nothing. But a treasure like this, I caressed his cheek gently, is priceless.

He moaned softly, and turned over. Ryoma was so stunning, what with perfect facial features that he manipulated into the most adorable expressions. I wanted to steal him away, to make him mine. But with his Buchou on his mind…

I sighed. If only I could kidnap the whole set of them and just spend my days like that. I'd be content. Oh, but I'd have to pick up…

"Atobe-kun." Gen-chan. The kid worshipped me for a while. I didn't mind, because he's just too cute. I patted the seat next to me.

"Fed yet?" I asked, knowing that if he hadn't, he would probably go nuts near the aroma that was Ryoma. I made that mistake once. Gen-chan nodded.

"You know the kid too?" He asked.

I smiled. "Ryo-baby's my pimp." Laughter. That's what brought me to him to begin with. He was so alone, and yet he laughed. He laughed at everything.

It was so pretty. But eventually he said he needed to learn to hunt by himself. I saw him on a monthly basis after that. And not once in between.

I wrapped my arms around him now. I pulled him into a hug. "I missed you," I said, ignoring his frozen state. His mind seemed to have turned to much, I decide after probing his brain a bit. I was glad. I liked Gen-chan too much to have him hate me for this.

He was like a little brother to me. A part of my mind argued with me, saying that I liked Gen-chan in the same way I liked Ryo-baby, but I decided to ignore that for a while.

Ryoma woke up, a smiled. "Whoa there, Brat." I laughed. "Sun is in that direction." I pointed to a spot far away from Ryo-baby. "We don't need another one over here." I pointed to him. And he smiled even more.

He looked at Gen-chan. "I want a hug too!" he whined, it was too cute.

"I don't know…I'm afraid Gen-chan will bite you if I let him go."

"He won't he didn't last time." Last time? I was missing something here wasn't I? "But Syuusuke helped me out last time so…" Syuusuke eh?

He looked as though he was thinking really hard. I figured, what the heck, I'm going insane as it is. I looped my arms around Ryo-baby and Gen-chan.

And kissed them both on the cheek.

* * *

I LOVE YOU GUYS! I just looked at how many reviews I got for this story (everyone keeps telling me it's my best one yet, I'm so happy) and I shrieked. Like crazy.

I'm so happy!

I love you guys so much. And I can't believe I didn't update this thing for you guys yet! But now I have two weeks to type like nuts before my mom decides to go asian on me again.

So anyways, that this chappie for you guys.

For all my wonderful reviewers, for my readers, for the people who are so amazing that they signed in and reviewed because even I'm too lazy to log in, and for anyone who got this far into the story already, THANK YOU! Thank you so much!

I love you guys. And now I'm gonna start on the next chapter before my muse dies again. Much LOVE! Vampire bites, kisses, and hot OT5 love for y'all!


End file.
